


Letter W: Weapons

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, The Prosiest of Prose, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes his weapons of choice, baseball bats, very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter W: Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge on [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'll be straight with you all - the last few letters of the alphabet do not have the best prompts. I had very little to work with for Ws, so I think I should apologize for this fic in advance. It's literally just about Stiles and his different types of bats, how he got them and what he made with them. Tomorrow's fic will be better!

Stiles had tried to play Little League as a kid, but it had been during that time when they were trying to get his ADD meds right, so he'd pretty much spent the whole time incredibly bored or distracted or both. This meant that his aluminum baseball bat had been thrown in the tool shed behind the house and mostly forgotten about until werewolves became a thing. A serious thing he had to worry about constantly.

As soon as he realized that bats were his best weapons, and he had a helluva swing if he did say so himself, he started collecting them. First, he grabbed the one that had been sitting in the corner of the McCall living room for the last few years. He and Scott had broken not one, not two, but three windows out in a single summer afternoon, and that was the last they were allowed to touch that particular wooden bat. Stiles had also been banned from their property for nearly two weeks, but then he'd fallen out of a tree at his own house while his dad was at work and had lain in the yard in pain and unable to move because of a broken leg for a couple of hours before a neighbor heard him screaming. Mrs. McCall didn't have the heart to keep him away after that.

Then, he'd started shopping thrift stores and random yard sales for more bats in any type of material. He'd even bought a couple of plastic ones with the intention of filling them full of mountain ash or mistletoe or something else useful in a battle against the supernatural.

The real fun began once he had acquired enough of them to start experimenting with different methods of fortification. He took a white ash bat and soaked it in a mixture of holy water and wolfsbane. Another he soaked in holy water, wolfsbane and mistletoe. Another was dipped in a mixture that included mountain ash. He doubted the holy water would have any effect, but he didn't have a reason not to try it either. 

Scott manfully agreed to hold each bat for as long as he could to test the effects of werewolf skin-to-bat contact. Stiles recorded the results and worked on perfecting his formula. It was still a work in progress, but he soon had several bats stored in the back of his Jeep that he felt confident would deter most werewolves from messing with him.

After that, he got creative. There were other creatures that wandered into Beacon Hills besides wolves, so he also made a bat that was wrapped in barbed wire and another with sharp spikes. None of the wolves were interested in letting him test those out, but he honestly didn't blame them.

Eventually, he took his dad's old footlocker from his Army days and used it to store a good number of his bats in the back of the Jeep. He kept a couple under his bed and one at Scott's house, so that he always had one nearby in case of trouble.

Beacon Hills was sometimes a scary place, and it was definitely still drawing supernatural creatures of all kinds into its borders, so Stiles had to make sure to keep himself safe. He was, after all, a human who ran with wolves. 

~End


End file.
